


Sticks and Stones

by LanxBorealis



Series: Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is disgusting and creepy, Bullying, Devotion, Dipper is a smol bean that needs to be protected, Established Relationship, Hebephilia, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Sugar Daddy AU, Underage - Freeform, cross-dressing, sorrynotsorry, why do i continue writing about this AU its awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill comforts a bullied Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is morally awful. Arguably awful in general but I digress.  
> Anyways, my Sugar Daddy AU. Most likely the worse AU to exist.

When the school bell rang, Dipper practically jumped out of his seat, scooping his bag up and throwing it over his shoulder before scrambling out into the hallways and out of the building. His heart pounded in his chest, a small bird caught in a furious tornado of cruel words birthed from sharp tongues.

His hands were in tight fists, perspiration pooling at the back of his neck as the sweet feeling of relief flooded through his gut, washing away the dread that had settled at the bottom of his stomach like stones.

His dress swooshed around his kneecaps, fluttering lightly in the wind. He bit his lip, keeping a close eye directly behind him to make sure no one tried to pinch or slap his ass again, and paused briefly, standing on his toes to try and make out the familiar limousine that awaited for him day in and day out after school had let out. Crowds of kids around him jostled him, some running to their own parents, others to their own car, and even more herding themselves to the buses located across the lot.

Dipper winced at every brushing touch, his eyes straining to avoid the looks his other classmates were surely giving him.

Despite the chatter clogging his ears, Dipper could still hear the words hissed at him earlier that day- between classes, whispered as papers were passed back to him, jeers and murmurs as he sat down with his lunch, the people not even close to him already scooting away.

Even his own sister couldn't seem to bear to be near him anymore….

Dipper snorted angrily and stomped the ground with his foot, reaching higher and grinning when he finally found the familiar sleek black limo with intricate golden details parked and waiting for him.

Crying out in relief, Dipper quickly scurried over to the vehicle, warmth spreading in his chest at the sight of the chauffeur getting out just in time to open the door for him. The inside was dark, velvet golden seats calling out to him, and Dipper could see the long, long legs of a single Bill Cipher waiting for him.

Dipper ignored the stares, the jeers, the jealousy, and instead, with only a small nod of thanks to the chauffeur, stepped into the limo.

The door clicked shut behind him and the sunlight that had filtered through the open door was cut. The darkly tinted windows did not allow a single strand of gold into the small cabin and instead, only the musty low lights from the ceiling painted the inside. The seats, made of greed, sex, and velvet glittered in the moody illumination and a sharp, white grin shone from the deep darkness of the back of the vehicle.

Dipper smiled in absolute joy, "Bill!" He cried out. He quickly scooted over to the man, who promptly uncrossed his legs and patted his lap, allowing Dipper so sit down on his right leg. Dipper dropped his bag to the floor and gleefully climbed into the older man's lap, placing his own hands down on his bare legs and sighing happily when a long, lean arm wrapped around his middle, balancing him carefully.

"Hey, Pine Tree," Bill greeted, his chest rumbling softly, "How was your day today?"

Dipper bit his lip hard. Oh, how he wanted to say that his day was alright, if not good. How he wanted to be able to smile up at the beautiful, golden man and tell him the things he was taught and the tests he had scored perfect on, but Bill would see past his facade of cheer, see past his A pluses and one hundreds, and be able to read the words that had been spat at him with ease.

They had been engraved on his very soul, after all.

"It had its ups and downs," Dipper finally decided to say, wringing his hands together.

The brunet didn't have to look up at Bill to know the furrowed expression the golden man had on his face.

"Ups and downs? Care to expand on that, my little sapling?"

Dipper's cheeks bloomed with rosy color at the affectionate nickname and the heat that had already been coiling around his heart spread to encompass his every vein. He trembled a little, leaning more into Bill and rested his cheek against his fine, tailored suit.

He couldn't hold his tongue. Not to Bill. Never to Bill.

Dipper didn't even entertain the thought of lying, the words slipping past his lips with a tense ease.

"I got an A on my math test," Dipper started, smiling softly, peeking up at Bill who returned his smile. The older man ran his fingers through Dipper's hair and Dipper leaned into the touch.

"Good boy," Bill praised. Dipper hummed happily.

Dipper waited till Bill dropped his hand from the top of his head to continue, sighing as his gut churned in deep-rooted memories of the cruelty of others.

"And- and well…." Dipper started, unsure exactly how to convey the building torrent inside him, "Some of the kids were...well, they said some things again…." Dipper trailed off.

Bill grip on Dipper tightened and despite how badly Dipper did not want his gaze to fall on the older man's face, the boy's face was tipped upwards.

Bill's eyes were unreadable, his small smile gone in the wake of Dipper's trembling words.

Dipper wrung his hands together.

"What did they say?" Bill questioned. His normally pitched timbre had deepened into a nearl growl. A shudder wracked Dipper's spine and the boy fisted his dress in his hands. He couldn't take his eyes off of Bill.

"They- they called me a girl...a slut...a- a faggot," Dipper stated slowly. The lilt of his voice hardened on the last word and his brows furrowed. He nearly bared his teeth, the agony stabbing his heart and soul almost too much to bear.

The arm wrapped around the boy's waist tightened and Bill leaned forwards so his nose nearly brushed against Dipper's. His mismatched eyes burned with a cold fire Dipper had now, much to his shock, actually lean into in welcome.

How strange something so dangerous, making his blood run cold, had actually become a comfort in his life.

"How dare they," Bill admonished, "You are not a girl, a slut, or a _faggot."_

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek and tugged at his dress again, uncertain.

Bill continued.

"You are perfect, my sapling," Bill's voice softened, "You are my little prince, Pine Tree. You and your tastes are nothing to be ashamed of. You are merely doing what you are supposed to do. You should be _commended_ for showing yourself and being who you truly are."

Warmth pooled in Dipper's cheeks and the boy let out a small sob, straightening up to wrap his arms tight around Bill's neck. He buried his face into the man's suit.

If Bill cared that his immaculate suit was being stained with tears, he said nothing. He awkwardly patted Dipper's shoulder, the cold fire in his eyes never dying, his smile becoming slightly strained.

Dipper didn't notice.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Dipper chanted, his mantra of devotion never wavering or failing in the slightest.

Bill hesitated before kissing the top of Dipper's head, his hands sliding against the teen's thin back in a soft pat.

"Don't listen to their words. It hurts, but you do not need their opinions. They do not matter. None of those words of hatred towards you matter. Anything they say that's not true doesn't matter."

Dipper choked on a sob and pressed his cheek against Bill's, gasping, "I love you."

Bill blinked slowly at the heartfelt confession.

"I'm always here for you, I'll always be here," He continued after a beat. He pulled back away from Dipper to place a kiss against his lips, chaste and filled with nothing.

Dipper's eyes shone with intense adoration and his words dripped with nothing but pure honesty.

"I know master. I know. You're the only one who is."

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't this AU such a joy to write for. 
> 
> Jesus. Well it could be worse. We all know that. *stares at Heavy Handed*
> 
> Well! Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
